


That's Kakashi with a C

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chronophilia, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Jiraiya are on an undercover mission in the Country of Flowers, disguised as a husband and wife.  Kakashi has drawn the short straw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Kakashi with a C

Title: That's Kakashi with a C  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Kink 1: Chronophilia:arousal from passage of time; arousal from older (or younger) partner  
Kink 1: Cross-dressing  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi glanced around furtively; even though he was heavily disguised and they were far from home, it was a nervous habit that he was having trouble kicking. He ran a hand over his exposed jaw line, tucking a strand of pale blond hair behind his ear, before smoothing his skirts and stepping out into the flow of pedestrian traffic. He and Jiraiya were on an undercover mission in the Country of Flowers, disguised as a husband and wife. Kakashi had drawn the short straw and was consequently be-corseted.

He kept his ears peeled as he shopped for their dinner, hoping for a lead on their suspect, but hearing nothing of interest. He did hear a lot about the supposed sex life of one of the prominent politicians in the country, though, if the gossip was to be believed, the man mustn’t do anything except tumble nubile blonds. Deliberately widening his eyes he moved to the edge of the gossiping circle, insinuating himself into their midst.

Aside from some very interesting ideas to try out the next time he managed to get laid, the ladies had no relevant information to give him. Bidding his new friends good bye he began to make his way back to the apartment where they were staying. On his way he passed a dress shop. The same dress shop that had earlier been displaying a rather boring smock dress. Now the window manikin was wearing a rather risqué nurses outfit. He had to have it. One impulse purchase later he was nearly skipping down the street, he couldn’t wait to get home.

He let himself into the apartment and placed his new acquisition beside the bed, patting it lovingly, before heading to the kitchen to start dinner. Humming to himself as he cooked, he didn’t notice Jiraiya staring at him from the doorway. He made a surprisingly attractive woman, tall and lean, with delicate features, and an innate grace topped with sexy bedroom eyes. His multi-coloured gaze only added to his allure.

Jiraiya cleared his throat to announce his presence, and Kakashi glanced at him over his shoulder, an unconscious come-hither look on his pale face. Sauntering over, Jiraiya glanced at the array of simple dishes displayed upon the table, who would ever have guessed that the copy-nin could cook. During dinner they compared notes on their days findings, Jiraiya hadn’t had any luck, and he wasn’t surprised that Kakashi hadn’t had any luck either.

Sitting there in the tiny apartment opposite his students’ student Jiraiya couldn’t help but wonder why Kakashi had left his dress on, most men would have immediately changed into something more comfortable the minute that they were behind closed doors. The package that Kakashi had lovingly placed beside the bed was also very much on his mind. He’d peeked in and been shocked to see the scanty nurses’ outfit, although a quiet part of him very much wanted to see the much younger man dressed in it.

Jiraiya sat back and enjoyed his pipe as he watched the, currently pale-blond, ninja clear the table and wash the dishes. The man was really flying high tonight, normally he would have argued fiercely about having to cook and do the dishes. He was clearly excited about his purchase. Jiraiya hadn’t realised exactly how perverted Kakashi really was, it was a delicious shock. It gave him an awesome idea for his next Icha Icha instalment.

Kakashi was very nearly humming to himself as he did the dishes. The dress was on the other side of the wall, the anticipation was killing him. He couldn’t wait to put it on, to strut around the room and look at himself in the mirror. When the Hokage had assigned him this mission she surely hadn’t know how much he was going to get off on it. Wearing girly clothes had excited him ever since he’d been a little boy; he used to dream about dressing up and seducing his sensei. 

As he’d gotten older he had begun to suspect that Minato-sensei had known of his dreams and the underlying desire. He had been torn between relief that his most important person had chosen not to embarrass him, and grief that his most important person hadn’t returned his affections. His sensei had given up his life for his village before Kakashi had been old enough to bring the issue to a head and get it resolved. Idly Kakashi wondered if Minato-sensei had ever shared his thoughts with Jiraiya.

The last dish was dried and put away; Kakashi turned to see Jiraiya scribbling away in his note book and excused himself to wash up before bed. He casually moved to the bedroom, grabbing his pyjamas and the bag containing the dress, before moving into the bathroom. The large, full length, mirror was the first thing that Kakashi had bought when they moved in, claiming that he had to be sure that his disguise was perfect. He absently admired the dress that he was still wearing, raising his fingers to tease the fabric apart; exposing more of his pale chest.

Jiraiya grinned as he watched Kakashi deliberately not hurry towards the bedroom. He knew what the other man was planning to do. Minato had once told him that Kakashi liked pretty things, but until now he had never seen any concrete evidence. He smirked as he moved soundlessly towards the bathroom door. He could hear the quiet rustle of cloth being eased open, the sound of it slipping over smooth skin as it descended over a muscled body towards the floor. The was the shuffle of feet stepping out of the circle of cloth and the odd series of sounds that indicated the dress being hung up to air.

In his mind he could see the much younger man running his hands down his stomach, and admiring himself in the mirror, before deciding that he’d better take a shower so that his new dress didn’t get dirty. The sound of rushing water had him grinning at his own insight. The sound of the shower curtain being pulled shut had his traitorous imagination showing him a naked Kakashi, dripping wet and completely adorable. His pants felt abnormally tight as he pondered the wisdom of peeking at his ‘wife’.

Giving in to temptation he cracked the bathroom door open slightly. Kakashi was silhouetted against the ugly greenish-yellow striped shower curtain. His head was thrown back, his arms raised as he massaged shampoo into artificially-lengthened hair. The dress was carefully laid out on the closed lid of the toilet, complete with a little white lacy g-string; Jiraiya had trouble imagining Kakashi fitting his manhood into the tiny thing. He’d seen the copy nin naked plenty of times in the past and he was most definitely a man.

Turning off the water, Kakashi wondered why the toad sannin had been peeking at him in the shower; surely the old mans’ bathing fixation wasn’t quite that bad. He towelled himself off roughly, raising a reddish hue to his pale skin. He picked up the g-string and lifted a still slightly damp foot; it was tight fit, the little bit of lace only partially covering his half-hard erection. He admired himself in the mirror before reaching for the dress and slithering into it.

The dress fit like a second skin, clearly showing his growing arousal; the sight of his hard flesh distending the tight cloth shooting pure desire through his veins. He rubbed his calloused palm over his aching length, watching every move in the mirror, the visual and sensual sensations increasing his arousal. He arched his back, watching as his hips thrust forward. The line where the g-string cut across his cock was clearly visible and surprisingly erotic.

He was still debating with himself whether to make this session hard and fast, or slow and deep, when the door burst open to reveal a sweating Jiraiya. The older man rushed forward and captured him in a passionate embrace, kissing him as if his life depended upon it. Kakashi had been shocked for a moment at the old mans’ actions, before giving into the sensations and responding. Practice clearly did make perfect.

Jiraiya hadn’t originally meant to intrude on the young mans’ masturbation session, but the sight of Kakashi in his tight, tight dress thrusting his hips into the air and staring at his reflection had been too much. He had been extremely lucky when he barged in that the other had been unarmed, ANBU training had some major drawbacks. The lips currently melting under his own were soft and silky smooth, contrasting wonderfully with the calloused fingertips roaming over his back.

The taste of Kakashi’s lips was heaven, the texture of the hardened muscles under his fingertips was exquisite and the sensation of the other grinding against him was mind blowing. He groaned, pulling the other closer. Kakashi spread his feet, placing them on the outside of Jiraiya’s, the position bringing their groins into even closer contact. Jiraiya could almost feel the dimple in Kakashi’s cock where the tiny piece of floss was cutting into it.

He raised one hand to fist in blond hair and lowered the other to tease at barely covered ass cheeks. Kakashi obviously enjoyed the fondling, if his vocalisations were anything to go by; encouraged, Jiraiya moved so that both hands were on Kakashi’s butt. Alternately teasing and squeezing Jiraiya slowly moved his fingertips until they touched the tiny ribbon running the length of Kakashi’s crack. The cock nestled so snugly against his own jumped when he began to rub the ribbon against eager puckered flesh.

Kakashi panted, Jiraiya’s experience was clearly shining through, his body was on fire and his blood was singing through his veins. Course white hair was tickling his sensitive neck as the old man whispered dirty, filthy things into his ear. Talented fingers were exploring his crack, rubbing against the overly-tight g-string; the action had caused his balls to slip free from the tiny scrap of cloth and they now hung free, bisected by a thin white line. He was leaking freely, soaking through his new dress and probably through Jiraiya’s loosened shirt as well.

He clawed desperately at the taller man, too uncoordinated by lust to easily disrobe him. His fingers caught in a seam and the cheap cloth ripped easily, eager hands dove through the gap to stroke sweating flesh. His impatient fingers roamed over the broad back, occasionally catching the long white hair and accidentally pulling it. Jiraiya definitely didn’t seem to mind; in fact the incidental pulls drew small moans and gasps from the larger man. Kakashi fisted his hand in the course mane and pulled down forcing Jiraiya’s head back to expose his throat. Kakashi immediately latched on and began sucking at the stubbled, slightly wrinkled, flesh.

The feeling of a broad, blunt finger pushing past his ring had him moaning in desire; he spread his legs even further to provide better access. The finger thrust slowly in and out, only penetrating as far as the first knuckle. Kakashi wanted more, he thrust back as the finger thrust in, raising his arms to lock around Jiraiya’s neck for extra support. The finger was inside to the second knuckle, but now it was rotating around rather than thrusting, Kakashi whined in disappointment and Jiraiya chuckled before swooping down and capturing his lips.

The muscles surrounding his finger were nearly unbearably tight, Jiraiya couldn’t wait to feel them clenching around his cock. He was deliberately teasing his much younger lover, building up the tension without letting it peak. Kakashi was moaning and writhing against him, it was incredibly tempting to just push him against the wall and thrust into him until they both collapsed. He twirled his finger around in a circular motion inside of his lover, barely stretching the muscles but stimulating all of the sensitive nerve endings. 

He completely withdrew his finger and received a whining moan in response. He grinned against his lovers lips and slowly circled the recently vacated pucker, teasing the other man. He rubbed up and down the slick crevice, moving down to fondle silver-dusted balls before returning to the object of his desire. The ribbon was starting to annoy him though and he pushed the incredibly tight dress further up Kakashi’s hips, before looping his fingers through the waist band. 

Kakashi gasped as Jiraiya began to at tug his g-string. The tight undergarment dug into his flesh as it was forced down. His cock ached as it was freed from the restraining lace, he could still feel the line where the ribbon had cut into him. Jiraiya stopped tugging when the lacy white thong was rolled up on his hips, a rough finger forcing the ribbon out from between his clenched cheeks. He shivered at the sensation, clawing at the fabric beneath his clutching fingers.

Jiraiya stopped trying to completely remove the women’s undergarment when it became impossibly rolled on pale hips, this exact problem had occurred innumerable times in the past, but women didn’t have an impressive erection that could poke out his eye if he bent down to force the lacy thing off. Instead he went back to fingering his lover, this time using two fingers. He moved his fingers around in a random fashion, sometimes stretching, sometimes stimulating, as he sucked his way along the copy nin’s neck.

A third finger had Kakashi once again thrusting back against his hand and whining desperate pleas in his ears. He claimed the swollen lips for a last passionate kiss before he turned the man around. He reached out and tore the tiny thong off his lover before spreading his legs over the toilet, and placing his hands against the cistern. Kakashi arched his back even further as he moaned in delighted expectation, Jiraiya couldn’t disappoint him. He stripped off quickly, eyeing the display in front of him as he did so. 

He ran his hands over the pale cheeks spread out for his enjoyment, pushing them further apart to display the quivering hole. Grabbing his own erection in a firm grip, he rubbed it up and down the moist cleft, circling his destination, before pushing slowly forward. He rotated his own hips as he used his free hand to grasp Kakashi’s. The head popped in and they both groaned at the feeling. Still swivelling his hips slightly, Jiraiya ploughed forward until his balls brushed against tense flesh.

Kakashi panted, the melange of pleasure and pain washing through him like an old friend. He pushed back as Jiraiya pushed forwards, the sense of fullness incredibly satisfying after all that teasing. Course pubic hair tickled against his tightly stretched flesh as the other man hilted. They both paused, simply enjoying their union, before the length inside of him started to withdraw. To his surprise Jiraiya only withdrew slightly before pushing back in again.

More of the tiny thrusts, coupled with small hip rotations, had Kakashi eagerly pushing back against his lover desperate for more. Jiraiya laughed as he begged. Then the old man suddenly changed tactics, completely withdrawing, leaving Kakashi gaping open. The blunt head teased around his distended entrance, spreading pre-cum, before the head popped back in, but didn’t penetrate any further. Kakashi had never had a lover who enjoyed teasing quite so much. 

The head popped in and out several times, Jiraiya circling the gaping opening with his cock or his fingers or both. His husky voice describing to Kakashi exactly what he could see. Finally, without warning, he thrust in completely and began to pump his hips. Kakashi saw stars, his entire body on fire; he was building up towards the biggest orgasm of his entire life. His panting became more erratic as he drew closer and he arched his back to increase his pleasure.

Jiraiya was having some of the best sex of his life, Kakashi wasn’t nearly as pushy as most of the women he had been with were, and he even seemed to be enjoying the teasing. He had heard lots of begging from his young lover but, as yet, no threats or demands that he ‘get on with it’. It was incredibly exciting. The rough panting from his partner clued him in that the copy nin wasn’t going to last much longer. He slowly slid one hand down towards the neglected erection.

When his hand closed around the heavily leaking organ, his partner moaned and began to move his hips desperately; pushing forward into the welcome fist then backwards onto the hard length. Jiraiya groaned appreciatively. It didn’t take long before Kakashi came, gasping and trembling, clenching tightly around his buried length, milking him for all he was worth. One thrust, two, and then he was coming as well, shooting deep inside the hot body.

They stood there, still joined, as they collectively regained their breath. Jiraiya could feel his lovers’ heart beat as he embraced him from behind. Whispering in a convenient ear, Jiraiya slowly withdrew, taking a step back and crouching down to watch as his essence slowly seeped from Kakashi’s plundered ass and dripped onto the toilet seat; the noise echoing in the tiny room and raising goose-bumps on Jiraiya’s heated skin. As he watched expectantly, Kakashi lowered himself until he was sitting in the rapidly cooling puddle.

Kakashi sat slowly, in accordance with Jiraiya’s whispered desire, and rested his head on the cistern. He had regained his breath and now wanted nothing more that a quick shower and a long sleep. He heard the shower start up but waited until Jiraiya touched his shoulder lightly, indicating that the shower was ready. The warm water was wonderful; the man who was gently cleaning him out was even more wonderful. He relaxed against the shower wall and let the other man do as he wished.

He was gently dried off and put to bed, tucked in like a kid, with a kiss on his forehead to send him off. He closed his eyes obediently, listening as Jiraiya moved about the bathroom, cleaning up and washing their soiled clothing. He was dozing lightly when the other man came to bed; he rolled over and cuddled up, resting his head on a bare, muscled, shoulder. He was going to have some good dreams tonight.


End file.
